Final Fantasy Babies
by hadoolket
Summary: Final Fantasy characters staged in the fashion of the popular cartoon series Muppet Babies.


In a plain howse lived many young girls. The were the cast ofFinal fantasy games, a very popular series in Jpan, It was a RPG game series

With these girls lived a content man who was happy to live with them, he was their caretaker known as Tim Juglia. Tim Juglia, he was an expert of diapers. There was no diaper he did not know of, and also he invented many kinds of diapers, customized them to so people with special needs could have a special diaper made for them.

Though he was kind and gracious and giing, nobody ever saw his head because it was always hidden from view and most of the time everyone can only see his legs and his well known greenstriped socks. They called him dad, the Final Fantasy girls adored him and thanks him for taking care of them and changint there diapers when they needed it most.

"I am going out for a stroll, " said Tim kindly and off he went. Final fantasy girls always missd him and felt sad when he left because they could not seem to live witout him and what if they had an accident? This is why they had to learn to take care of each other but sometimes emergencies happend that they could not do anything about and so Tim had a cell phone.

It was just another day thoeugh as the Final fantasy girsl walked around in their diapers as usual and playing random things and imaginating stuff like usual. Final fantasy Terra said, "lets paint our diapers!" coming up with an amazing idea and she wanted to make hers pink like her esper form.

Final fantasy Rydia said, what a great idea!" she was obviously going to make hers green, because she is always green about everything. Heck she participates in going green but dont confuse that wih greed, she is not a greed person she is just ecology friendly. She takes care of trees too and her pet chocobo.

Final fantasy Relm especially liked this as it was her hobby, so she took great enthusiasm in painting her diapers and also making everyone elses paintings look even better and they thank her because she is such a wonderfual artist and can enhance their diapers appearance better.

Everyone joined in, painting their own diapers and each others diapers as they giggled the day away, diaper painting was fun. Some even peed in their diapers ut it was allright, the diaper seals kept leakage from happening and ruining their painting fun, and they were grown up enough to not cry about peeing in their diapers and they thanked their seals so they can continue on.\

Tim Juglia came bakc and said hi, nobody could see his face still but he was still great as always and cared about the young girls from Final Fantasy games, Terra, Tifa, rydia, Relm, Quistics, everybody else to and even remembered their birthdays as every birthday he'd buy each birthday girl a new special diaper. "Wow!" they said excitingly about their new diapers, it was like a new car but better and these diapers would be enhanced and offer even better leakage protection and absoprtion!

"Oh no!" Screamed Final Fantsy 7's Tifa from FF7, who made a poopie in her diapers. Luckily, Tim Juglia was there to assist. "Come here my sweet said Tim, licking his lips because he was a man who liked changing diapers, this was a activity he was an expert in and was glad to help.

But then a monster attacked!! it was a random battle and Tifa was still not completely changed! This was a disaster "Oh no" said Tim, worried for Tifa who he really caried about because he was a kindhearted man who cared a lot, especially for his girls who wore diapers proudly.

"What will we do," saying everybody peeing and pooping in ther diapers simultaneously, it was a disaster waiting to happen as the monster laughed evilly at them because he wants them to waste all their diapers pooping and peeing in them. He wanted to cause them to run out of diapers and never wear diapers ever again. He was holding out a pair of nonabsorbant underwear because he could not understand that incontinence, caca and peepee were natural things and that is why he is a monster who turned off human nature of poo and pee.

Tim thought of a plan and dashed behind the monster who was confused and then Tim sayus "DIAPERAGA!" and all of a sudden the monster is wearing a well fiting diaper customized for him, and Tim smiled. That should do you! said Tim Juglia to the monster.

The monster suddenly stopped its assault on causing others to waste their diapers and dropped the underwear into the trashcan nearby, realizing how diapers really are a great thing to wear and the monster was happy to wear them.

The day returned to normal and everyone went back to painting diapers

But then everyone died because it was lead based paint and it became too toxic for them, but everyone will remember the legacy that Tim had of promoting wearing if diapers.


End file.
